Crane
|gender= Male |image= |films= Kung Fu Panda Kung Fu Panda 2 |shorts= Secrets of the Furious Five Kung Fu Panda Holiday |television= Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness |games= Kung Fu Panda: The Game Kung Fu Panda: Legendary Warriors Kung Fu Panda 2: The Game |books= Kung Fu Panda: Art of Balance |voice= (films & shorts)IMDb.com - David Cross (video games) (TV series)IMDB.com - Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness |alias= Master Crane |appearance= Black and white feathers |combat= }} Master Crane is a member of the Furious Five and a master over the of Kung Fu. Biography In Secrets of the Furious Five ]] In Secrets of the Furious Five, Po tells the rabbit children how Master Crane used to be the janitor at the Lee Da Kung Fu Academy, where everybody (even the strict teacher of the academy) looked down upon him due to his particularly skinny build. However, one night, the top student of the class, Mei Ling, had observed the skills which Crane used to tidy up the place every night. Impressed by his speed and accuracy, she convinced Crane to try out for the school. Even though his nerve faltered at first, Crane accidentally wandered into the obstacle course and quickly found a way to surpass it, passing with flying colors. In Kung Fu Panda at the Dragon Warrior tournament]] Coming soon! In Kung Fu Panda Holiday Crane, along with the rest of the Furious Five, was surprised when Po brought news that he was to host the sophisticated Winter Feast at the Jade Palace. Though the Five offered their help in preparing for the intense dinner, Po believed he could handle it himself, but a number of complications soon arose; among them Crane informing Po that the vocalist of the band for the feast had quit. After finding the many tasks too daunting to do himself, Po decided to call on the Furious Five for help. Crane assisted by using a Kung Fu move, using his wings to send a shift of wind across the table, setting plates and dishes. When all the tasks were done, Crane was later seated with the other Kung Fu Masters for the Winter Feast. However, the ceremony was interrupted by Po, who told the Masters about his family traditions (mentioning his Uncle Yang's tendency of spurting noodles from his nose when he laughs, which Crane and Monkey remarked they'd like to see) , and Po left to be at the Noodle Shop with his father on the holiday. The Five understood Po's reasons for leaving, and they later joined him at the party at the restaurant. There, Crane enjoyed seeing the spectacle of Uncle Yang spurting noodles from his nose as Po described, and Crane later took part in a group portrait with the rest of the Furious Five, Po, Mr. Ping, Shifu, and Wo Hop. In Kung Fu Panda 2 , Crane, and the other Five planning on the infiltration of Gongmen City]] In Kung Fu Panda 2, Master Shifu receives a message that a powerful villain (Lord Shen) has emerged with a weapon so powerful, it can destroy Kung Fu. Crane, along with Po and the rest of the Furious Five, must venture across China to face the threat and vanquish it. In How to play Angry Birds Rio He and Lord Shen like Nigel,But Crane likes Nigel more then Lord Shen. Personality ]] Crane is the most patient of the Five, and considered to be the pragmatist of the group. He will always try to avoid and defuse conflicts between the members, whose differing personalities often conflict. Reluctant to resort to violence, he's a think first, punch second kind of bird. Sometimes, a well placed quip is the strongest technique. He'll try to avoid a fight, if at all possible... but if he can't avoid it, he'll do everything he can to win it. The safety of his fellow Kung Fu-ers is his first priority. He's willing to risk his life to protect them.Kung Fu Panda Official Site - Master Crane He was the first of the Five to hold a conversation with Po, albeit being quite awkward. Nonetheless, touched by Po's dedication and admiration of the Five led Crane to have some respect for Po. Fighting Style The traditional Crane style is natural, graceful, effortless, fluid and balanced. In traditional crane style, the fighter poses his striking hand similar to the long pointed beak of the bird. Crane doesn't use his beak, but instead, he utilizes his wings for big, circular sweeping movements designed to exploit his wingspan; by enlarging the striking zone, he diffuses his opponents' energy — using four ounces of energy to deflect one thousand tons of pressure.Kung Fu Panda Official Site - Master Crane Unlike the other Furious Five, Crane mastered martial arts by himself when he work as a janitor. At that time, his martial arts mostly composed of cleaning and sweeping to ease his janitor's workload. During combat situations in dangerous locations where fatal falls are possible, Crane is able to fly around the combat zone and survey the area as a scout for tactical advantage, ready to catch any of his comrades if they do fall. If necessary, he is also strong enough to carry all of the other Five in the air, but this shows to be very taxing for him. In the first film as well as Kung Fu Panda Holiday, Crane displays another ability. While aiding Po alongside the other Five in place settings for the Jade Palace's formal Winter Feast, he was shown being able to manipulate the wind he unleashed with his wings under the plates and tea cups. He lifts them long enough for Master Monkey to accurately and quickly distribute placemats directly underneath them. This makes Crane an , in addition to his other skills. Crane's special ability includes the 'Wings of Justice" where he sweeps his wings to create a strong gust of wind that is able to propel ships. Clothing/Outfit Master Crane's outfit consists of basic clothing most students would wear to practice the art of Kung Fu in. However, unlike the other Furious Five, Crane is the only member to wear a hat: A popular conical Asian hat known as a . He is always seen wearing his hat (even while he fought), even though he has been seen without it, usually when he's eating or sleeping. Crane also wears loose blue pants with a purple sash wrapped around his waist in the style of a Shaolin wrap. He also wears rings around his ankles and toes: Five ankle rings on each of his legs, and a single toe ring on each of his toes. In Kung Fu Panda Holiday (during the Winter Feast dinner at the Jade Palace and later at the Noodle Shop), Master Crane and the other members of the Furious Five each wear an outfit similar to their normal attire, but slightly differentiated in color and design to match the holiday. Crane wears loose silver pants with a red Shaolin waist wrap, and a slightly fancier version of his regular hat. Trivia *Crane is the only member of the Furious Five to be voiced by the same person in Secrets of the Furious Five. *Early in Master Crane's character development, his eyes were to always be covered by his hat — except in one fleeting, -inspired moment where we'd see his face. However, this idea was abandoned in favor of making Crane the calmer, confrontation-avoiding character he is in the final film. Miller-Zarneke, Tracey. The Art of Kung Fu Panda, p. 64. : *In an interview with "Po" for Scholastic News Online, Po states that Master Crane is the smartest of the Five, as he says that Crane told him the panda is called a "large bear-cat" in China, even though Po doesn't think he's a cat.Scholastic.com - "Kung Fu Panda-monium!" *Crane has 6,019 feathers on his body.Kung Fu Panda Fun Facts by HP Gallery CraneConcept.jpg|Early conceptual artwork of Crane by Christophe Lautrette ConceptCrane.jpg|Concept illustration of Crane by Nicolas Marlet Super crane.jpg|Crane as his dream self in Secrets of the Furious Five CraneMeiLing.PNG|Crane's success in passing the school tryouts Crane.jpg|Master Crane in the Training Hall DavidCrossCrane.jpg|Crane and his voice actor, (View more...) Quotes References Category:Characters Category:Section stubs Category:Kung Fu Masters Category:Film Characters Category:TV Series Characters Category:Shorts Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Major Characters